Interlude
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin and Lee get drunk together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine something like this would actually happen on the show! But, no – they do indeed belong to Ron Moore and his people.  
**A/N:** This is for Nancy (because I promised her drunk!Roslin) and for Heather (because I promised her Roslin/Lee fluffiness).

**Interlude (Part One)**

It's the first day of the Quorum of the Twelve and Lee calls by her rooms ahead of time, he couldn't sleep last night in anticipation of today. He's heading her security detail, he'd insisted on it because he knew this would be the perfect opportunity for an assassination attempt on the President and the idea terrifies him; he can't trust the responsibility of her protection to anyone else.

He knocks on her doorframe, then draws the curtain back and enters the Presidents private room, she's not quite ready and he finds her crouched on the floor, looking under her sofa. Laura's back is arched and her skirt is taut across her thighs. Apollo stares at her; seeing her like this feels like an intrusion.

Roslin looks up at him. "Captain Apollo, you're here bright and early," she says as she reaches under the sofa and pulls out her shoes.

Lee looks as if he's been caught. "Yes… I was – there was – I can come back if you need a minute."

"No, it's fine. My alarm didn't go off and Billy just woke me fifteen minutes ago, so I'm a little harried. I just need a large cup of coffee and I'll be fine," she assures him and smiles radiantly.

The viper pilot moves towards her, he wants to go through her security routine one last time before they leave for _Cloud 9_. Laura stands up, puts her hand on his arm and uses it to balance her as she steps into her heels. This quiets him.

She draws away and begins gathering-up the papers she had been reading late into the night. "I was thinking of opening with a proposed agenda to discuss the reform of existing policy's, such as the distribution of medical supplies, water rations – and other such issues vital to the fleet," she tells him, trying to gauge a reaction.

"Uh, Ma'am?" Lee says hoarsely, the colour draining from his face.

"You think that's a bad idea? You think the Quorum Delegates will see it as a pre-emptive move to avoid the Vice-President nominations?"

"No, it's not that – it's just…" he points at her whilst trying not to stare.

Roslin looks down at herself. In her rush, she'd forgotten to button-up her blouse. Laura quickly does the front of her shirt up, when she's finished, she tries to hide her embarrassment by smiling nonchalantly at the pilot, "Thank the Gods you caught that before I went out there and addressed the Quorum!" she jokes.

Apollo grins.

She picks up a folder and gives him a quizzical look. "So, you think the reform of existing policy's is a good opener?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lee Adama is sitting beside her and the room is swimming; he's so cute and she knows there are rules, but she's had three glasses of wine and two glasses of something green, and she knows she must be careful, mustn't reveal anything… mustn't… mustn't something. She can't remember anymore – there are so many rules - and he's too close to her…

"I give up!" Apollo declares.

"You can't give up! Come on - it begins with 'G'!" Roslin persists, trying to give him a clue by glancing at the empty glasses littering their table.

"Green!" he exclaims, looking at the liquid in his glass.

Laura rolls her eyes. "You suck at this game!" she laughs. This was the third time in a row he had lost.

Lee turns an attractive shade of pink. "What is it then?" he asks.

"Glasses!" Roslin cries out.

"Oh!" Apollo sighs and looks down at the empty glasses surrounding them. Had they really drunk that much?

And while he stares at the glasses, she thinks of his hands touching her and she knows it's wrong, knows she should focus on the vice-Presidency nomination, but politics takes so much out of her, and while she loves giving the people all she can, there's a part of her that enjoys the clandestine understanding she shares with Lee… maybe too much.

Laura glances around the almost empty bar. Her security detail is near-by, keeping a respectful distance from her, but close enough to catch her should she fall off her stool in a drunken stupor… which could be any time soon.

"I hate this game!" Apollo sulks.

Laura giggles at his childish pout. "Sometimes, Captain, you're a real stickler – you know that?"

Lee looks at her through hazy eyes. "Me? You're a fine one to talk! You're Laura Stickler, the President of Sticklerness in the land Sticklerdom!" he says, then giggles into his drink.

Laura would slap his arm, but she's afraid she'll miss, unbalance herself and fall on the floor. So she stirs the straw in her drink and flicks it at him instead.

"Hey!" he exclaims as a spray of green liquid lands on his cheek.

"You know, it used to be a hanging offence to insult the President," she informs him.

"I'm glad we don't have that law anymore!"

"I'm thinking of re-introducing it," Laura teases.

Apollo smirks. "I get the feeling you were into corporal punishment in a past life!"

Laura leans across the table and whispers. "You're not too old for me to put across my knee, you know!"

Lee's eyebrows rise mischievously. "Madame President, are you threatening to spank me?"

"I'm stronger than I look," Roslin says as she sits up straight and flexes her biceps.

"Wouldn't that be assault?"

Roslin slumps in her seat and takes a swig of her drink. "Na – I'm the President, the charge would never stick! They'd never believe you!"

"You are quite unscrupulous Ms Roslin."

"Unscrupulous and good at anagrams!"

"Anagrams, huh?"

"It's a gift!" she gazes steadily at him. "And what about you Captain? What's your hidden gift?"

"I can tell you the square root of any number! I don't know how I know, I just do."

"Any number?"

"Yes."

"What's the square root of 2789?"

"52.810983706043575268258780776857," he replies instantly.

Laura is stunned. "Very impressive! If we combined your hidden skill and mine – we'd be unstoppable!"

"The Unstoppable Stickler's! A dynamic duo!"

"Fighting against unjust military protocol and corrupt politicians," Laura chimes.

"Prezwoman and her trusty side-kick Apollo!"

Laura closes her eyes for a moment and groans. "Oh, now I have a mental image of us dressed in blue spandex, travelling about space in our viper-mobile!"

Lee laughs. "You'd look good in spandex!"

"No one looks good in spandex!" Roslin retorts good-humouredly. She grins and sips her drink, then gaze's questioningly at him. "How did we get onto this subject anyway?"

"You threatened to spank me!" he reminds her.

"Oh yes!" Laura recalls. "So I did!"

Apollo looks at her; hair tucked behind her ears, lips stained a deep green from her drink and he wants to taste those lips, wants to stroke her hair. And usually, he's so ashamed of his weakness for her, scared that it will be revealed, scared that he'll have to face it, but alcohol has made him brave… or stupid… or somewhere in-between.

"So, who do you _want_ to nominate as your VP?" he asks.

"I thought of you first," she replies. "But you're busy and you're already my Personal Advisor. Or are you my Military Advisor? Maybe you're my Personal Military Advisor… or my Military Personal Advisor…"

"Frakked if I know – I just show-up when you call!" he replies.

"You're so eloquent Lee, has anyone ever told you that?"

He grins cheekily at her and then realises that's the first time she's ever called him 'Lee'. And he loves the sound of it, but also loves the breathy way she calls him 'Captain Apollo'. Hell – he loves the way she says everything! She could read the phone directory and he'd be enthralled!

She yawns. "I need to make a move, I've got to get home," she declares, and she wants to stay, but she's so tired.

Lee doesn't hide his disappointment. "One more drink," he entices.

"That's what you said three drinks ago!" she proclaims. "I've really got to go."

"Alright, but remember - " Lee pauses, his index finger poised in mid-air.

"Yes?" she prompts.

"To button-up your blouse before leaving your quarters from now on."

Laura nods, feeling acutely self-conscious at the memory. "I'll do my best," she promises.

"Good," the viper pilot says. "Because it's not fair on me."

"What do you mean?

"Your breasts are like jelly beans to me!"

Laura stares at him. "Jelly beans?"

She looks ready to jump across the table and pummel him. Lee senses the danger.

"They're like jelly beans because there's a shortage of jelly beans and I want them, because they're gorgeous, but I can't have them! Uh - obviously, there isn't a shortage of your breasts, because there is only one set, but I can't have them either – therein lies the comparison…" he tries to explain, then stops and bites his lower lip, wondering if now would be a good time to jump out the nearest airlock or if he should wait until she orders her bodyguards to do it.

Instead, the President smirks. "Captain Apollo?"

Lee holds her gaze uncertainly. "Yes?"

"I'm going home now," she grips the edge of the table and pulls herself to her feet. "In case I don't remember this conversation in the morning, which is highly probable, I'd just like to take this opportunity to tell you that you are welcome to my jelly beans anytime you like," she states and winks very unpresidentially at him.

Lee stares at her, stunned.

Laura turns her back on him and walks precariously towards her bodyguards. Lee stares after her as she exits the bar. A moment later, he slowly gets to his feet, pays the bartender and heads towards the flight deck. He needs his bunk; he has some serious dreaming to do about Laura Roslin tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interlude (Part Two)**

It's searing in Roslin's office; the thermostat is broken; stuck on 70 degrees. There is an attractive pink blush to her skin; her blouse is clinging to her body and her jacket is strewn across a chair, having been discarded hours ago. Laura intermittently sips at a glass of iced water and fans herself with a _Top Priority_ folder; trying desperately to drop her body temperature.

She gives up on the fanning; it's too exhausting. She gathers her hair and lifts it off her neck, sighing at the slight coolness this creates across her blistering skin. She feels trickles of sweat slip down her back. "This is unbearable!" she mutters and, after a moment, finds the energy to get to her feet.

Roslin moves to the doorway and draws back the curtain separating her office from Billy's and is faced with Lee Adama.

The young viper pilot is startled by her tousled appearance; she looks like she's just run a marathon, her skin is glowing and shiny and he thinks of that night in the bar… he knows she doesn't remember it. Or if she does, is embarrassed by it, because it's been a week and she hasn't mentioned it once.

Laura smiles at him. "You're early," she says and glances over his shoulder for her aide.

"Billy's gone to lunch," Lee informs her.

Roslin sighs and heads back into her office-come-sauna. Lee follows her, closing the curtain after him, then he's hit by the heat wave.

"Holy crap!" the pilot exclaims, peeling his flight suit open without a second thought and slipping it down to his waist.

"Tell me about it!" Laura cries as she sits at her desk and fishes an ice-cube out of her glass. "I've been sweltering all day! I can't concentrate on anything."

Lee takes a seat opposite the President and watches her closely as she raises an ice-cube to her lips and sucks on it. Then Laura closes her eyes and trails the ice-cube leisurely down her throat, she glides it across her collarbone and makes circles on her scorching skin, slowly, her hand slips further down her chest, brushing the low-cut collar of her blouse, until the ice melts completely. Roslin sighs contentedly at the cool relief, then she remembers Captain Apollo is in the room and her eyes flicker open, she turns her gaze on him.

Lee knows he's gaping at her, but damn, the woman could work an ice-cube!

Suddenly feeling self-conscious as his eyes burn into her, Roslin sits up straight and clears her throat. She knows things have been… different, if that was the right word, between them since the Quorum of the Twelve drinking binge they had gone on together. She can't remember what had been said exactly, only that the following morning she'd awoken with one mother of a headache and the sense of having said something inappropriate to him… something about spandex…

"Captain Apollo, I was hoping you could lend me your assistance."

"Anything I can do to help, Madame President," he says sincerely.

She smiles, he's always so sweet to her, she can't understand why he's still single. "I shall be introducing a new Freedom of Information Article in the next few weeks and I wanted your input, from a military perspective."

Lee nods, unconsciously tugging at his top. Her office is stifling, he is having trouble concentrating, he can barely breathe in here, he can feel the perspiration dotting his skin and her perfume is overpowering him. He feels intoxicated again, wants to get out of here before he says or does something he shouldn't.

"Are you okay?" Laura asks with concern, he looks dizzy with the heat.

"I feel light headed," the pilot confesses. "I'll be fine, I just need a little water, if I may?"

Roslin nods, pushing her glass of water towards him, Lee takes it gratefully. He drinks greedily and some of the clear liquid spills down his throat and onto his military issue vest.

Laura bites her lower lip and tries to avert her eyes. He slips the empty glass back on the table between them and holds her gaze. She feels as if he can read her mind, and she shouldn't be thinking the things she's thinking, but there's no air and her brain is starved of the oxygen needed to be prudent.

Lee stands and moves around her desk, Laura catches her breath and leans back in her chair. He stops in front of her, she raises her head and looks up at Apollo. She so desperately wants him to kiss her, wants to reach out and pull him to her. But she resists.

Lee kneels in front of her, their faces level, and he sees her breath coming in sharp intakes. He smiles sweetly and she stares at him as he places his hands on her knees and gently pushes her legs apart.

Laura's eyes widen in surprise. "Captain Apollo, I don't know what you think you're doing, but - "

But his eyes are so dark, so intense, they silence her. Lee holds her gaze as he slides his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. She lifts her hips and he hooks his thumbs under the rim of her underpants and tugs them down, he discards the flimsy garment and Laura's breath catches with anticipation as he pushes her skirt up.

Lee buries his head between her legs, Roslin closes her eyes and gasps as she feels his mouth on her. Laura grips the arm rests of her chair, her body arching into him. Her whole body cries out; she's too hot and now he's overloading her senses – her fingers dig deeper into the material of her chair and she lets out a whimper, her limbs tremble as his tongue teases her.

As her body responds to his ministrations, Lee grips her hips firmly. Laura feels her body explode - lights flash before her eyes and she doesn't know if she's screaming or if she's floating or if she's really here… Then she feels fingertips touching her hair, hears soothing murmurs in her ear and soft kisses placed on her neck. Then his face comes into focus, piercing blue eyes shinning out at her, his lips gently kissing her.

"Captain Apollo…" she says raggedly.

"Yes, Madame President?" he replies softly.

"I don't believe that was in your job description," she jokes, suddenly unsure of how to behave. He's her friend, but he's just… and she doesn't know what to say.

"No, but I believe in going that extra mile for job satisfaction," he teases.

Laura grins. Slowly, she reaches out and places her hand on his cheek; she's wanted to touch him so many times. She runs her fingertips over the contours of his face and gazes at him with an open wonder. He pushes her against the seat as he kisses her forcefully. Roslin wraps her arms about his neck, welcoming the kiss.

She feels him, hard against her thigh.

Lee draws back from the kiss. "Madame President, would it be forward of me to request to see your jelly beans?"

For a split second, Laura doesn't understand, then that night at the bar comes crashing back into her consciousness and she grins at him. "You're welcome to my jelly beans anytime you like, Captain Apollo," she pledges.

Lee smirks. "I was hoping you'd say that," and he kisses her again whilst undoing the buttons of her blouse.


End file.
